Baby, It's Cold Outside
by InsertWittyWordsHere
Summary: A little holiday spirit... Clare gets seduced by Eli to spend Winter Break in Hotel Eli.  WARNING-CLARE IS OOC.   Now you know...


**I watch Glee and I'm in the christmassy spirit!**

**So yeah. I'm doing this ONE SHOT!**

* * *

"Eli, please I have to go home!" Clare said as she tried pulling on her coat while Eli twirled her around, effictively twirling off the coat, pressing her back against his. Clare felt warmer and warmer but she had to get home. Darcy was coming in a few days and decided to stay with Clare, so her parents decided to stand each other and help Clare decorate. It was one of the strangest Christmases, since Mom had her boyfriend Reggie, an accountant, and Dad had Georgia, his old college friend's cousin. Clare was just beyond happy that her sister was coming. She dashed over to tell Eli the news, had some hot chocolate, watched a movie, and now Eli was like a needy five year-old

"Clare, baby, it is _so_ cold outside, you'd freeze..." he kissed her shoulder once and smirked when Clare sighed.

"I have to go Eli..." Clare unwound herself but Eli pulled her closer and lead her to his couch. She sighed and complied.

_I really can't stay…_  
_(But baby it's cold outside)_  
_I've got to go away…_  
_(But baby it's cold outside)_

Clare sighed. "I'm not saying I didn't have fun..." she trailed off when Eli kissed her neck, grazing his teeth across her shoulder.

"I was hoping you'd come before Christmas." he purred and Clare pressed on while he attacked her neck.

"It's been very... very..." she closed her eyes. "...nice. But I have... a home..."

Eli held her hands. "Your hands are so cold." he stated before he kissed them.

_This evening has been…_  
_(Been hoping that you'd drop in)_  
_So very nice…_  
_(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)_

"My mom will want to know why I'm late..." Clare bit her lip.

"What's the rush Clare-bear?" he said in her ear and Clare felt her heart rate speed up as his hot breath fanned the small of her neck.

"My dad... he'll know..." she hined and Eli gestured to the TV.

"Just listen to the movie Clare..."

"I really better go," Clare said as his hand massaged her knee, it was the rythmic pattern that enticed Clare and the fact it rested on her knee, and had no desire to travel...

"You don't have to hurry." he said as he trailed his lips deeper on her neck.

Clare squeaked and Eli smirked to move but Clare pushed his head back.

"Maybe one more hot cocoa.." she said breathlessly as he bit her, knowing that if she had no excuse to get up, she'd fall right into his trap.

_My mother will start worry…_  
_(Beautiful whats your hurry)_  
_My father will be pacing the floor…_  
_(Listen to the fireplace roar)_  
_So really I'd better scurry…_  
_(Beautiful please don't hurry)_  
_But maybe just a half a drink more…_  
_(Put some records on while I pour)_

Eli smirked in victory as Clare stumbled up from the couch to pur some more. He followed his branded girlfriend. He didn't want to point out her tell-tale love bite yet. Let her parents discover, he was oddly... in a primitive male way... proud of those. It was to let everyone, and he meant everyone, know that she was his. Maybe it didn't scream Eli, but for her birthday, he bought her a 'My Boyfriend bought me this' shirt but she settled on always wearing the bracelet around. He didn't know exactly what to get her for Clare but he will soon. Christmas wasn't here yet.

Eli still sat up and watched her on his stove before enveloping her wais and pushing her back against his for the second time. Clare let out a noise and Eli smirked.

"Come on Clare..." he wiggled his fingers downward. Clare sighed.

"What would the neighbors think of you bringing in girls when Bullfrog and CeCe are at that radio Christmas Concert?"

"Let the neighbors hear..." Clare's face grew red, swatting his fingers away.

"That's not what I meant!" she whined and turned her attention to the drink.

_The neighbors might faint…_  
_(Baby it's bad out there)_

"Clare... who'd even drive you? Morty could barely take going to school when we didn't have break. You walked. Now, isn't that a real dilemma?" Eli said as Clare poured more sugar in her mug. Realization creeped in and Clare closed her eyes.

She took a swig and gave a sigh of contentment. "What did you put in this?" she asked, ignoring the problem.

_Say what's in this drink…_  
_(No cabs to be had out there)_

Eli smiled at her before pressing her chest against his, shutting Clare up as she innocently looked up at her boyfriend. He wore a dark green long sleeve shirt and a black vest and tie... she felt... under a trance... a magical spell that she couldn't break, even if she knew how.

"Eli... why do you love me?" she asked and Eli drew in his breath. He and Clare do love each other... he's just made it so clear that he did love her that he never really had to have a reason.

"Your eyes are so... beautiful." Eli said as he leaned in, ripping the hat off Clare's head. "Your hair... is so curly it's... amazing... and..." Eli couldn't control himself as he pressed his lips to her perfect ones and couldn't help but want to hit something when she stopped.

"You realize that that I should be saying no..."she said and broke away to travel backwards in the direction of the stairs...

_I wish I knew how…_  
_(Your eyes are like starlight now)_  
_To break this spell…_  
_(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)_  
_I ought to say "no, no, no sir",_

"Mind if I follow you Ms. Edwards?" he said as he caught her drift and she smirked as he jumped oer his kitchen stool to follow her.

"I can say I tried?" she said as Eli reached her, that dangerous glint in his eyes that warned her that if she didn't let him touch her in five seconds or less... "Besides I could never hurt your manly pride... But Eli, I'm not staying."

Eli lost it and pushed her against the stairs' wall and Clare didn't mind... Clare never minded... she enjoyed the pain. Who knew St. Clare enjoyed to be man-handled?

"Don't you dare tease me again." he growled and hiked Clare's legs around his waist and she complied,

_(Mind if I move in closer)_  
_At least I'm gonna say that I tried…_  
_(What's the sense in hurtin' my pride)_  
_I really can't stay…_  
_(Baby, don't hold out)_

_Baby, it's cold out side_

_Oh, but it's cold outside_

_I simply must go…_  
_(But baby it's cold outside)_  
_The answer is no…_  
_(But baby it's cold outside)_  
_Your welcome has been…_  
_(How lucky that you droped in)_  
_So nice and warm…_  
_(Look out the window at that storm)_

Eli pulled her lips into a bruising kiss, one that Clare never wanted to end. She enjoyed this and felt her resistance wither.

"Eli, do I have to stay? Can't I... just go home after?"

Eli ignored her. "You taste like cocoa..."

"Darcy will be suspicious if I show up with sex hair." she moaned as Eli branded her as his own harshly and Clare knew it was wrong but seriously he was turning her on so much...

_My sister will be suspicious…_  
_(**Gosh**, your lips look delcious)_  
_My brother will be there at the door…_  
_(Waves upon the tropical shore)_  
_My maiden aunts mind is vicious…_  
_(**Ooh**, your lips are delicous)_  
_But maybe just a cigarette more…_  
_(Never such a blizzard before)_

"Fine... just I have to get home..." Clare said as Eli dipped so much lower.

_I've gotta get home…_  
_(But baby you'd **freeze** out there)_  
_Say lend me a coat…_  
_(It's up to your knees out there)_  
_You've really been grand…_  
_(I thrill when you touch my hand)_  
_But don't you see?_  
_(How can you do this thing to me?)_  
_There's bound to be talk tomorrow…_  
_(Think of my lifelong sorrow)_  
_At least there will be plenty implied…_  
_(If you got pneumonia and died)_  
_I really can't stay…_  
_(Get over that hold out)_

"What if you got sick, Clare? Then your mom would makeme the bad guy for letting you out." Eli said matter-of-factly, busting down his door. Thank god that lock was gone.

"Shut up Eli, like that was your intentions." she hissed and Eli smirked as Clare straddled him. His smirk faded.

"So... Elijah... what did you want to do exacty...?" she whispered and Eli leaned up to demonstrate.

_Ooh__, Baby it's cold outside_

_Ooh, But it's cold outsid__e_

_

* * *

_

**Bah, shut up. It is too Chrismas in MY mind.**

**Parte 2? Morning After? Can't write lemons... sorry. Christmass Day? **

**And yes! Clare is OOC. Its been a year, so I figure she would change a bit. Just a little.**


End file.
